Once upon a randomness
by Isleya
Summary: One day while going to the library four girls fall down a hole and guess where they end up?The world of FMA! All hell breaks loose as they try to make sense of this impossible situation.
1. Down the rabbit hole

I promise the next chapter is better! I suck at prolouges...

Yo. I wrote this for my friends, so if you decide to read this I apologize from the Oc-ness...This is the second story where I've had characters time travel...I need to get a life...

And yes the characters in the story are my friends...

And yes, we are all girls. Ed is my name, just so you know.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA.**

* * *

"Eddy! Come on! We're gonna watch V for Vendetta!" Mary called from the basement, while currently fumbling with mismatched cords and electronics. Finalley, she threw the DVD player to the ground. 

"Mary, throwing the electronic does not make it work." Asha said, teasingly.

"Nevermind!" Jordan yelled "Mary broke the DVD player!"

"I did not!" Mary protested.

"Hey guys!" Ed walked in with a magazine in hand "Let's go to the bookstore."

"Ew no." Mary replied, making a gagging sound.

"Come on! The new Full Metal Alchemist manga is out!" Ed begged.

The three other girls groaned.

"Ed, when are you going to get over your obsession with that show...or book...or whatever it is you call it" Jordan said back to her. "I think you just ike him because he has the same name as you."

The younger girl pouted.

"Please!!!! I'll love you all soooo much!!!!"

"Stop that!" The eldest demanded when Ed clung to her leg. "Fine. We can go if Mary and Asha agree."

Both girls turned to the other two.

"Fine with me."

"Yeah sure, we can watch the movie later."

And with that the group was off.

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks so much you guys!" Ed said, clutching the manga to her chest "I love y'all!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Jordan rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Hey look! Isn't that a construction site?" Asha pointed out "I wonder what they're building?"

"Construction site means hot guys without shirts! Meet ya there!" Mary exclaimed, running in front.

"Finalley! Shirtless guys!" Jordan yelled running close behind Mary.

"Here we go again..." Asha laughed.

"Those two are suchs perverts..." Ed muttered with a twinge of amusement. "We might as well follow them and keep them out of trouble."

Asha nodded in agreement, and the two ran to catch up.

"Hey guys wait!"

When Ed and Asha finalley caught up, they saw that Jordan and Mary were stopped just in front of a huge hole in the earth.

"Woah..."

"I wonder what's in there?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you find out!" Mary teasingly nudged Ed on the arm.

"No way!"

"Hey guys stop that!" Jordan commanded "Someone could get hurt. Come on, let's go."

But when the all turned to walk away, something happened.

"You guys! Help!"

The other three whirled around in time to see Ed fall down into the hole.

"Ed!" Jordan ran to the side "Ed!? Are you okay."

Beside Asha, Mary was panicking. "Oh my god! What are we going to do? She fell down the frickn' hole!"

Finalley, Jordan made a decision.

"Hey guys, remember how we said if we did something we'd to it together?"

"You can't be serious! We can't jump in there with her! What if we all die or something?"

Jordan then jumped into the hole.

"OH MY GOD!" Mary screamed, but was cut short when Asha grabbed her wrist and together they disappeared into the darkness of the opening of the earth.

* * *

Review?


	2. Mary's first train ride

I hope this chapter is better...

**Disclaimer: No I don't own FMA...**

* * *

(From now on, I'll call the girl Ed either Eddy or Edwina. It gets less confusing.) 

Eddy felt a slight tap against her head.

"Hey get up!" a boy's voice said. Eddy just groaned, she felt the tap again only harder this time. It was then she realized the boy was kicking her.

"Stop kicking me you ass!" she snarled, looking up into a familiar face. It took a few seconds it register she was looking up at a golden haired boy next to a suit of armor.

"No way in hell..."she muttered.

"Well, now that we know their alright can we leave Al?" the boy asked the suit of armor.

"But brother, what about the other three?" Al asked, concerned.

It was then Eddy realized her friends had followed her. She crawled over to them, shaking each one slightly.

"Hey, are guys alright?" she asked softly.

One by one they all woke up, rubbing their eyes.

"Where are we?" Jordan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But look, it's Edward and Alphonse Elric!"

"Eddy, you need to stop watching all that anime and reading manga it's rotting your brain." Mary laughed.

"No seriously look!" with that Eddy pulled out the manga she'd been clutching as she'd fell. She flipped it open to a picture of Ed and Al and held it up. All four could see the resemblence.

"No way..." Asha breathed.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Ed asked.

"Damn" Jordan muttered "This is gonna be hard to explain."

Eddy cleared her throat. "Uh you see, in our world you guys are...characters from a TV show and a book...yeah..."

"Great expaination" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well you try and do better!"

"My theory is that we are dead"

"Dead?"

"Yeah, we might actualley be dead considering WE FELL DOWN A FRICKN GAP IN THE FRICKN EARTH!"

"Mary, yelling isn't going to do any good." Jordan sighed.

Meanwhile, as the four girls continued to bicker Ed and Al were talking amongst themselves.

"Brother, what do you think we should do?"

"I dunno Al, from what I hear their story seems pretty far fetched...but then again they do have that weird book..." he thought for a moment.

"Hey Al, that girl...she said something about being characters in a book right?

"Right...what are you getting at brother?"

"Well, maybe they can be of use. If they know about our lives and all, maybe they can help us find the stone."

"I guess you're right brother, but you have to go to Cental to give your report, remember? What do we do with them?"

Ed sighed and thought for a moment.

"I guess we take them with us."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop that." Ed rolled his eyes.

"But I'm waving to all the people..." Eddy pouted.

"You're going to fall out of the train, and I'm not jumping off to go get you." Ed sighed.

He looked around at them, trying to remember their names. The one leaning out the window was Eddy, he knew that for sure. Beside her was the strictest one of the group, Jordan. She seemed to be like the older sister, especially towards Eddy. Eddy seemed to be the klutz of the group. Next were Mary and Asha. They were currently chatting away in a nearby seat. Mary seemed to be the hyper one. She was nice, but loud. And he had no clue what to think of Asha. She was kind of a mystery.

He sighed again, and watched Eddy as she grew bored with the window and snuggled against Jordan. It made him feel a bit tired himself. He had just started to close his eyes when he heard Mary.

"You pervert!"

All four looked over to the next seat, were Mary was proceeding to slap the poor bystander. Asha was trying to get her to stop.

"What'd he do?" Jordan called.

"He asked me if I wanted nuts, the sicko." Mary anwsered back.

Everyone stared at her in silence for awhile, until Jordan started to laugh.

"Sweetie, he was meaning food. He's the guy that walks aroung asking if people want snacks, see he's got a tray of them next to him. Haven't you ever been on a train before?" Jordan asked.

Mary blushed "No."

With that the girl's started to go into some conversation.

Ed hit his head against the window. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

Review? 


	3. An unlikey scenario Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own FMA.

**Note:** Please don't expect to much out of this story, it's merely a crack fic I got bored and wrote. To put it simply, it's NOT supposed to make sense.

Reviewers:

**tomato sauce:** Thanks! In real life the only one that would probabley be scared would be Mary...that's a good idea though and I'll try to put that in there.

**Evil Riggs:** I can't believe you wrote all that! That's amazing! Uh... sorry you don't like the story? XD

**CrazedNeko:** Mary is well...Mary...wait she will get worse...

**Dragon260:**Yeah, Mary's a pervert in real life too...actualley so is Jordan...so am I too...

**September's Nobara:** I'll do my best with the story.

**Onna-san:** Thanks! I try to put humor in it. : ) I feel bad for the poor guy too...

* * *

"God Damnit! Cut that out!"

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked, turning to face a tomato-like Ed.

"That snapping noise! It's annoying!"

Sure enough, Eddy was sitting in her seat blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Where'd you even find that?" Jordan asked Eddy.

"It was in my pocket...I don't remember how it got in their though..." Eddy responded.

Jordan made a face. Eddy always left things in her jeans. Jordan estimated that it had probabley lived a month in her pocket before the young girl had discovered it.

A few moments of silence passed. Then Eddy poked Ed in the knee.

Ed slowly rolled his eyes over to her. "What?"

She blushed, then waved a hand.

"Nevermind." she said while turning to look out the window.

Ed raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Just say it."

Eddy turned to him, blushing a beet red. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Fine." Ed huffed.

"Well...I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"..."

"I wanted to know..."

"..."

"Does Havoc like red-heads?" she blurted out.

Ed almost fell over.

"What...the...hell?"

"Eddy's a Havoc fan-girl. An obssesive one at that." Jordan stated, not looking up from a mysteriously aquired book.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Eddy defended.

"Sweetie, there are many things wrong with that. But we love you anyway." Jordan finished.

"Yeah, plus fan-girls are annoying." Mary added.

Eddy turned to her. "Mary, don't you have a crush on the Colonel?"

"Yes, but that's different. He is smexy." she nodded her head, and jumped on the seat dramaticly waving a fist "And someday Troy with be mine!"

Insert Mary's evil laugh

"Uh...don't you mean Roy?" Eddy asked.

"Names are unimportant!" Mary yelled.

Meanwhile, Ed was currently hitting his head against a nearby wall.

--------------------------------------------

Walking into Central, Ed could hear the females bickering amongst themselves behind him.

He sighed. '_At least we're not in the train anymore...'_

"Hey HalfMetal! We there yet?" Mary asked.

Ed twitched. "It's FullMetal! FullMetal!"

"Whatever gopher face."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT INTO A GOPHER'S HOME???!!!"

"How'd you get small out of that?"

Eddy decided to try to calm things down.

"Come on guys let's...race! Yeah, let's race!" she giggled, skipping ahead.

Jordan flipped a page of her book. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'll race you!" Mary said.

And they raced...until Eddy fell.

The others rushed to her side.

"What the hell did you trip over?" Ed asked.

"Eddy's a klutz, she probabley tripped over air." Jordan sighed.

"Brother, we should probabley hurry up."

With that the team entered Central, and proceeded to walk down halls towards the Colonel's office. Ed opened the door loudly saying:

"Colonel! I've got that report for you."

Roy looked up immediatly.

"FullMetal...who are all these people?" he asked.

After explaining and introducing the girls, Roy sat back in the desk.

"I've never heard of just falling and you're some place else...there must be a logical reason..." he thought for a moment."Maybe they can be of some use."

Ed nodded, and there was silence for a moment.

For a moment, keyword.

You see, if you haven't already noticed the girls have issues with acting seriously.

"Troy! There is something I must confess to you!" Mary said dramticly, jumping onto Roy's desk. Roy's eyebrow's raised in suprise and he slowly tried to back away, while Ed hit himself in the head

"My name's not-"

Mary put a finger to his lips "Hush my love, there is no need for-"

Having almost perfect timing, the Colonel's team walked in.


End file.
